Talk:Quest for the Golden Waffle/Film
This is the center/hub for the currently "coming soon to YouTube" film "Quest For The Golden Waffle". This is about the film, mind you, so if you are looking for info on the book, go here. Explorer 767 About This is the central page for the still-in-production film "Quest For The Golden Waffle", based upon the book of the same name. Here we will discuss about the project, recruit more helpers, post trailers, and so on... Feel free to waddle around! Users who are helping See Quest For The Golden Waffle/Film#Cast_&_Crew for the official list. Template We are working on a template for the users who are helping. It will be entitled . Sign up here! Sign up here and tell us what you can do to help out. We are mainly looking for more voice actors, so if you think you can chance a shot at acting, here's the opportunity! Use hash signs (#''') to note your sign-ups in order. Remember, if you are a user who's penguin is a character, we might suggest that you play as yourself. ---- ''SIGN HERE!!!'' # I take acting lessons and could probaly play some characters.--Spy Guy Pers 02:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) # I might do a bit of acting & I'll help with some of the special effects( I'm quite good at animation) & I'll help round it into a fully finished film, if you like( I'm also O.K. at finishing touces on films.)-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned. # I can advertise the movie ---- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 20:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) # Windows Movie Maker and Paint effects. I could also make trailers and promotional pictures. '''Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) # Austin8310-Sure! Sounds fun. I'd like to voice either penghis or koobly if they're in it. # I have done a LOT of acting in my life and I could voice some characters.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 01:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) # '''I Wish To Help, Let Me Know! # I can help with the video production, and some effects. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 15:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Like anything I do, I wrote a long response to my invitation. If I had the dignity to lend my voice to a project I love so much, but minimize when others are in the room (it's rather embarassing for others to read it), you would have me. However, I could definately manufacture the images, especially characters I created or inspired, such as Penghis Khan, IBM, etc. etc. etc. I'm one of the best editors around (I made Mabel), so I could put Explorer down on any emotion (and even facing backwards), or anyone else, as long as I'm provided with a base image, with full body (head to foot). Backgrounds are my worst, though. Everything's flat, cheap, AND HAND DRAWN. Also, all of my videos were made and animated with Microsoft PowerPoint 2003 and Windows Movie Maker, so I'm a master of making discounts count. I hate my own voice (and it's rather Southern), but I can do Penghis Khan's voice really well, as well as IBM. The "old man" accent was a specialty in my youth. I can even voice the generic Dorkugese (only one, not a crowd), and Turtleheimer and Shroomsky. I would highly reccomend my talents for Khan's voice (Penghis, not Koobly), and I want to do him and IBM. I can do AOPP too. Just let me know. I'm going to be gone on long and RANDOM spans of time due to school restarting tomorrow. Also, I'll need a Script. Write down my lines should my voice be called. w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 02:07, 6 January 2009 (UTC) 8. I could help with the voices. But then again, with my strong northern irish accent, almost no one can understand me. I may help, I may not. Let me know, [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) 9. I can do a British Acsent. If I'm not needed for voices I could do ideas. (Ctp Louis 19:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC)). 10. I could give a helping hand.--CatZip888 22:18, 7 June 2009 (UTC) 11. I would like to help with... the art (I can get downright good with paint!), and the voices to (Can I do Mayor Mcflapp, cause' I can do a British/Australian voice pretty well!)! --E-114 13:10, 13 June 2009 (UTC)E-114 12. I could do some voice acting, along with some of the art. Have a good one. --Screwball86 22:40, 28 August 2009 (UTC) 13. I could some posters and some voices, I do a mean Marvin The Martian. (so, if there is a character that needs his style voice, I'm your man) ----Anniem۝۝se 12:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Wanted! Here are some of the roles that we want, so pay attention and see if you can fill in any of these niches! ---- # Voice Actor for Mayor McFlapp ## Requirements: Passable British/Austrailian accent ## Urgency: 9 stars out of 10 Announcements * Guys, I had a idea! Hows bout we (all the voice actors) start a skype conversation and then read the script, we can all act together to make the voices and once we finnish the script, place it over the film in post-production! and, im so happy that i said to make a film, i diddent know it was going to be this big!!!! --Sk8itbot * Delay! Delay! Due to me having a science project due on the 3rd of February, and POGOPUNK having to update his Javascript, the film shall be put off until February the 4th, or later (if POGOPUNK needs more time). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) * I'm working on the first official promo poster for Book I: Dorkugal. It will soon be uploaded! Meanwhile, we are getting more actors and actresses! I will soon write a script for the first chapter. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 03:36, 10 January 2009 (UTC) * There has been a change in the winds says aye. Metalmanager will be the one making the scenery and such since my Adobe Flash isn't co-operating with me. I will manage the music/sound effects/particle illusion effects department. To all of the voice actors, once your voice clip is done please upload the .mp3 file onto Rapidshare, and post the link on the page. POGOPUNK32 23:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) * We are recruiting more users! This might become a wiki-wide project! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:49, 5 January 2009 (UTC) * Looks like Adobe Flash is becoming a hassle on me. If I cannot fix the problem, then I will do as I normally do and use my other tools. POGOPUNK32 03:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) * The project has started! I am writing Chapter 4 now, and I think we can start on Trailer 1 when I am finished. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Videos Chapters None yet. Coming soon! Trailers None yet. Coming soon! Images Stills/Screenshots None yet. Coming soon! Characters None yet. Coming soon! Scenery None yet. Coming soon! Promo Art Image:FilmMovie.png|Promo Poster #1 (sneak peek). Image:Quest for the Golden Waffle Mvie Poster 1.png|Promo Poster #2 (in progress). Image:GoldenWaffle.jpg|Promo Poster #3 I quickly made. Image:Sneak Peek Film.png|Promo Poster #4 by DP. Image:QFTGW Poster 1.PNG| Promo Poster #5 More coming soon! Category:Movies